Tyrell Wellick
|last appearance = |played by = Martin Wallström}} Tyrell Wellick is the Senior Vice President of Technology at the antagonistic E Corp. He is first seen in the pilot episode, and is played by Martin Wallström. Biography Tyrell Wellick begins his career at E Corp as a highly knowledgeable technician. He rises up the ranks of the conglomerate and eventually gains the position of Senior Vice President of Technology. His immediate senior is E Corp's Chief Technology Officer (CTO), Terry Colby. Despite this, Tyrell is far more tech savvy than his boss. During E Corp's executive visit to Allsafe Cybersecurity, Tyrell introduces himself to Elliot Alderson and converses with him briefly. When Elliot introduces himself as "just a tech," Tyrell responds that he himself started out the same way, and insists that his heart is still there. Tyrell shows great interest in Elliot and invites him to work for him (clandestinely) at E Corp. Following the arrest of Terry Colby, Tyrell becomes the interim CTO of E Corp. Wellick is determined to be appointed as the company's CTO permanently. He prepares a speech for E Corp's CEO, Phillip Price to convince him to appoint Wellick the position, but is brushed off and informed that another promising candidate has been found. This person is Scott Knowles, and Wellick takes immediate steps to sabotage Knowles' chance of getting the job. During a visit to Knowles' house, Tyrell makes an advance on his wife Sharon Knowles, which he thinks has ended successfully. However, Sharon informs her husband of the entire incident which ends up backfiring on Tyrell. Tyrell's efforts to obtain the position of CTO are a failure, and Scott Knowles is instead awarded the title. In reaction to this, Tyrell tricks Sharon Knowles into thinking he wants to sleep with her. When the two are alone on the E Corp Headquarters' roof, he proceeds to strangle her to death. He removes his fingerprints from the body, but still becomes a suspect when Knowles informs the police of Tyrell's advances on his wife. As part of the investigation of the murder, detectives visit the Wellick household to question him. Tyrell's wife Joanna, appears to figure out that Tyrell is behind the murder and prematurely induces her pregnancy to save her husband from the detectives' enquiries. In the hospital following the birth of their son, Joanna warns Tyrell that he is not a welcome member of the family if he does not sort out the situation. Due to Tyrell being identified as a "person of interest" in the Sharon Knowles murder, Philip Price informs him that he can no longer work at E Corp. Shortly after this, Wellick visits the home of Elliot Alderson and convinces him to reveal everything about Fsociety's plan to bring down the company. Wellick seemingly allows Elliot to go ahead with the hack that encrypts all of E Corp's digital information, making it unreadable. His fate and whereabouts after this event are unknown. Personality Tyrell is extremely ambitious and thus goes to great lengths to acquire promotions; sometimes resorting to sleeping with people to achieve them. For example, Wellick has sex with Philip Price's male secretary just to tap his cell phone and have surveillance on the CEO of Evil Corp. Wellick appears to have anger issues. This is evident by the fact that Tyrell pays a homeless man to allow him to beat him physically when he has had a stressful day. While doing so, Tyrell ignores the man's pleas for him to stop when the violence becomes unbearable. When various subordinate E Corp coworkers discuss rumours of executives "going gay" to gain promotions, Tyrell is overcome with anger and fires them all on the spot. Trivia * Tyrell is Swedish. * Tyrell was educated at The Royal Institute of Technology in Stockholm, Sweden. *He uses the GNU/Linux operating system and prefers the KDE desktop environment over GNOME. Gallery S01e03 32.jpg TyrellWellick.png s01e03_79.jpg mrrobot_person_martin.jpg s01e03_82.jpg Mr.-Robot-1x04-3.jpg S01e05 289.jpg S01e03 624.jpg S01e03 500.jpg S01e03 490.jpg S01e03 316.jpg s01e05_323.jpg Category:Characters Category:E Corp Category:Major Character Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters